The Reason
by KillerWarbler
Summary: The story behind Cato and Clove's before they enter the games


Clove's Point Of View

I woke up early on reaping day, I had to be ready just in case I get reaped. I quickly threw on my training outfit which consisted of black cargo paints, a black tank top, and my old worn in brown jacket.

I grab my bag of knives and walk out the door to go to the training center. Its about a mile walk from my house but I enjoy the walk.

The sun is rising as I open to door to the training center.

It was deserted, I smiled at the thought of training alone and opened my bag to pick out a knife. I grabbed my favorite, it was 6 inches long with a slight curve to it. I smile just by look at it, it was a gift from Cato for my 13th birthday.

Cato and I have been best friends for years.

We first met when I was 5 and he was 6. My parents had taken me to the park to let me play with my new toy knife.

I was throwing the knife at random rocks and giggling.

I wasn't paying attention and accidentally hit a little boy, that little boy turned out to be Cato.

"Hey!" The little boy yelled.

I quickly ran over to the boy.

"I'm sorry" I said shyly.

He started laughing "its alright I'm Cato whats your name" he asked.

"Clove" I reply looking at my feet.

"Nice to meet you" said Cato handing me my knife.

"Yeah thanks" I mumbled. I was always shy around new people.

"I have a toy sword" says Cato.

I stand there silently starring at my feet.

"Want to play with me?" Cato asks.

I nod and follow him off to play.

And from there on we became best friends.

Always fighting each other and training that was our friendship.

"Morning Clove" I heard Cato say waking me from my day dream.

"Morning" I reply sarcastically. Cato laughs and grabs his sword from his case.

"Volunteering today?" I ask Cato.

"Nah I'm only 16 I'll wait 2 more years what about you?" he replies.

"Waiting 3 more years" I answer.

He nods and begins stabbing the training dummy with his sword, I can't help but stare in awe.

He catches me starring and smirks at me. I blush and begin my knife training. I hit the bulls eye of all 6 targets.

I hear Cato clapping behind me. I giggle and punch him in his arm.

"Ouch" he says laughing and picking me up. I giggle and begin kicking and punching him trying to get him to let go of me.

He eventually drops me and I tackle him to the ground.

We begin wrestling around like we do all the time. After 30 minutes of going back and forth Cato had me pinned.

"Gotcha" he said in his usual cocky tone.

I stared into his killer blue eyes as he stared into my drowning brown eyes.

Then suddenly he leaned in and kissed me. At first I was in too much shock to move, but then I began kissing him back as he deepened the kiss.

After what seemed like hours of kissing but probably only a few minutes we break apart.

He pulls me up and now we are standing there staring at each other.

"Um see you at the reaping" he says awkwardly grabbing his sword and leaving the training center.

I stare at the door in shock of what has happened in the last few minutes, how Cato went from my best friend to... I don't know.

2 hours later I arrive at the reaping wearing a knee length green dopey looking dress my mom picked out for me.

I look through the crowd to try and spot Cato, I see him I smirk and wave at him. He looks at me sadly and then turns back around.

I don't want it to be like this I don't want our friendship to change because of the kiss.

Our district escort Kigo Hoy makes her way up the stage.

"Welcome everyone" she says giggling in a way too girly tone.

She giggles and plays the same Hunger Games footage that is shown every year.

The footage is long and boring the same as every year.

"Well now lets get started shall we" says Kigo.

She reaches her hand into the girls dish and pulls out a name.

"For the girl tribute Clove Ash" she says in a friendly manner.

I'm in too much shock to move, I wasn't supposed to be in the games for 3 years.

I look over to Cato who looks just as shocked as me.

He mouths the words "It will be okay go". I nod and begin my walk up to the stage.

I walk up the stairs and stand there shaking staring at Cato.

"Now for our male tribute" says Kigo reaching into the male bowl.

Just as she starts to read the name I head a familiar voice shout "I volunteer".

I skim through the crowd to find the voice, I realize its Cato's.

I begin shaking even more why in the world would he do this!

one of us is sure to die now.

I see him looking strong and confident walking up the stage but I know something isn't right.

I stare at him but he doesn't look me in the eye.

"And whats your name?" Kigo asks him.

"Cato Stone" he says. She nods in reply.

"And our tributes for District 2 Clove Ash and Cato Stone!" Kigo announces.

"Shake hands" Kigo instructs.

I shake Cato's hand staring into his eyes as I fight back tears.

Before I know it I'm being shoved into the justice building by Kigo.

She opens a door and gestures for me to go in. I walk in the room and take a sit as Kigo closes the door.

I sit there shaking unsure of what to do, moments later the door opens its my mom.

She hugs me but as I start tearing up she pulls away. She explains how my dad can't be here because of peacekeeper stuff in District 10.

I nod understandably as she kisses my head and leaves. I sit in the chair again waiting this time its for 10 minutes.

This time Cato bursts through the door hugging me instantly.

When he releases me from hug he stands there silently.

"What were you thinking!" I yell slapping his arm.

He holds his arm in pain and stares at the ground.

"I.. uh.. um.. thought I could protect you" he says quietly staring at the ceiling.

"To protect me? I can protect myself!" I reply i anger.

"I know you can you are stronger then me but I just felt this urge to volunteer so I protect you" he says putting his hands on my shoulders.

"But Why?" I ask him moving his hands off my shoulders.

He looks at the ground and mumbles something I can't hear.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said because I love you!" he shouted.

I stare at him in shock I was not expecting my best friend of 10 years to confess his love to me.

He walks over to me and grabs my hands.

"I have loved you for years, I have tried so desperately to hide to not ruin our friendship but obviously I couldn't take it anymore" he says staring into my eyes.

I release his hands and sit down on the couch burying my face in my hands.

He kicks the wall leaving a hole, "I knew this would ruin everything!" he yells.

"Stop!" I yell at him. "You didn't ruin everything! I just don't get how anyone could love someone like me!'

Cato rushs over and sits next to me. "What do you mean someone like you?" he asks worriedly.

"Someone who is: vicious, trains to kill people, un lady like, who always carrys a knife, and would never be a good girlfriend, wife, or mother!" I practically scream at him.

I'm breathing heavy and shaking as Cato puts his arm around me.

"Clove I don't see any of those things in you. I see a: ambitious girl, who knows what she wants, who is completely herself, who is strong and capable of protecting and taking care of herself, and a girl who would be the best girlfriend, wife, or mother." he says staring into my eyes.

I had no idea Cato felt this way about me. Even though when I look in the mirror I don't see someone beautiful Cato makes me feel beautiful.

I smile as I realized even I am a crazy bitch and trained to kill people, Cato loves me anyway and I love him too.

"I take that a smile is a good thing." says Cato

I laugh "yes it is a good thing" I reply.

Cato pulls me into a hug, his body is warm and strong I want to stay in his arms forever.

But a peacekeeper comes storming in. "Lets go" he says waving us towards the door.

Cato grabs my hand and we walk out the door to the train.

We go inside the train and we both sit down at the dining table.

Our mentors come in Harley Drona victor of the 69th Hunger Games, and Sabrina Flores winner of the 72nd Hunger Games. They are District 2's most recent victors.

Harley and Sabrina both look at each other and nod then walk over and stand right in front of us.

"Are you guys dating" Harley asks crossing his arms.

I look at Cato I'm not quite sure what we are.

"Kinda" says Cato.

"Well whatever kinda is its done" says Sabrina in a bitchy tone.

"Wait what why?" I ask in confusion.

"You two are careers! you two are going to act like you are allys and thats it!" Harley yells.

"What!" yells Cato standing clenching his fists.

"They is no arguing about this you too are just blood thirsty allys!" Sabrina yells back at Cato.

"But couldn't well pull off a Romeo & Juliet star crossed lovers thing?" I ask.

"No it can't star crossed lovers are weak and careers can't be weak" says Harley

"So your saying that me and Clove have to act like nothing is between us at all after 10 years of friendship and after confessing that we are in love with each other" says Cato in anger.

"Exactly" says Sabrina with her bitchy tone again.

"Look unless out of nowhere they come out with a rule that two tributes can win which will never happen at least one of you will die" says Harley.

"So when you guys are in your rooms at the training center you can do whatever, but outside nothing lovey dovey at all got it?" says Sabrina.

I look at Cato who looks like he was just told his grandma died. I turn my head back to the mentors, "Got it" I say but it comes out as a whisper.

"Got it" Cato says his voice a tad bit louder then time.

"I will give you this when one you dies the other can cry and say to stay with them or whatever but thats it!" says Harley.

I look over at Cato again this time staring into his killer blue eyes I see tears forming in them.

The mentors nod at us and walk off to a different part of the train.

I get up from my chair and get on my tip toes to give Cato one last kiss.

Cato lifts me up and spins me around twice then places me on the ground releasing the kiss.

I back up and put my hand out.

"Good luck to you ally" I say with a tone of sadness.

Cato puts his hand out too and shakes mine.

"Good luck to you too ally" he says with a bigger tone of sadness then mine.

When our hands release I look into his eyes.

Now all I can do is hope the odds will be in our favor.


End file.
